Crushes and Jealousy
by idie
Summary: Everybody is got to have their secret or not so secret crushes that’s just one thing teens can’t escape. Who will make them the most jealous of their crush? AU Everyday life. High school. First goes... Gaara!


**Hello! This is my first Naruto fic so I really need reviews or I'm going to stop my career on this section here. :D Intelligent flames are accepted! If you have a stupid reason not to like this story then don't bother.**

**Summary: Everybody is got to have their secret (or not SO secret) crushes that's just one thing teens can't escape. Who will make them the most jealous of them? AU. Everyday life. High school. First go: Gaara! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. There. Simple isn't it? Sad too…**

**Warnings: some cursing and probably some pairings you don't like, can't please everyone.**

**Pairings of this chapter: One-sided GaaNaru and hints of SasuNaru**

* * *

Chapter 1. Gaara

He had never really known why he was jealous to the brunette. He understood why he was jealous when it came to other guys or girls flirting with his secret crush but why did it bother him when the blonde spoke to his best friend, that he didn't know.

It made no sense to him. Sure Naruto was closer with the Uchiha than with his other friends but still, if he was jealous when Naruto spoke with the Uchiha why wasn't he jealous when Naruto spoke to Kiba or Shikamaru? He truly didn't get it. Naruto even flirted with Kiba all openly; they hugged and playfully kissed each other on the cheeks all the time. Why wasn't he jealous when Naruto did that but he was jealous when Naruto fought with the Uchiha?

Why would he want that kind of a relationship with the boy? He didn't want the boy call him bastard all the time. He didn't want to hit the boy when he said something stupid. He surely didn't want to insult the boy or harm him any other way either.

But he wanted the boy give him a pet name. He hadn't known before that you could say 'thanks bastard' so softly that it seemed like he was saying 'thanks sweetie'. He wanted the blonde sit next to him in every class they had together. He wanted to be the blonde's first choice for a partner when it came to assignments. He wanted to walk to school together every time it was possible. He wanted the boy to share his deepest thoughts with him. Cause he surely knew that his crush did all those things with the brunette.

But still. The Uchiha had never shown any interest of the boy in that way. The raven-haired boy didn't look at his best friend when he changed in the locker room. He had never caught the Uchiha staring at the blonde or admiring how good the blonde looked. He had never seen the brunette tense or blush when Naruto flirted with him or was just being incredibly cute like he was. Not once. Nothing in the bastard's behaviour told that he had any kind of physical attraction toward the blonde. And still Gaara was jealous. And now he knew why.

* * *

The relation hit him when they were all in the school's library doing their own projects and homework. Sasuke and Naruto were doing their biology's project while Gaara simply did his homework. It was rather peaceful considering who they were untill Kiba ran into the library. 

"Naruto!" Gaara quickly turned to look at what the other wanted from his crush.

"What is it Kiba? Can't you see I'm working?" Naruto looked up from his papers sounding angry. Gaara doubted that, probably the blonde was happy that he could take a break.

"Yeah but this is like _really_ important!" Kiba whined and was just about to tell what was important when he was interrupted.

"Tch. You aren't working." The Uchiha commented. Gaara immediately glared at him. Who had given him the right to scold Naruto?

"I am too!"

"No you aren't. That doesn't count as working, whatever you are doing."

"It so does!"

"Really? So how those drawings of yours are going to help us with this project?"

"Well duh. The teacher's gonna like the looks of our work so she doesn't care so much even when you have written something horribly wrong next to this pretty picture!" Naruto yelled and waved one of his drawings in the air.

"First. Those aren't pretty. Second. That worked in kinder garden and primary school. Third. I won't write anything horribly wrong 'cause I don't write anything wrong at all."

"Oh. Right 'cause you can't make a mistake. And what do you mean?! Of course they're pretty! Aren't they Gaara?" Naruto asked and pushed the picture he had waved in the air in Gaara's face.

"Ehh… Yeah. Sure." It would be too mean to say that they were ugly drawings. And on the other hand… He would be damned if he would agree with the bastard.

"See!!" Naruto turned back to Sasuke.

"He's lying. Those are horrible."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are NOT!"

"Are TOO!"

"Uhm… Guys?"

"What?!" They both turned to Kiba like they had forgotten he even was there.

"The really important thing I had to tell you…?"

"What thing? You never mentioned any important thing? …Or did you?" Naruto asked looking puzzled.

"Gaah! Never mind. Hey Shikamaru! I have this thing and I really need help so…!" Kiba ran after his friend who had been sitting a couple metres away next to another table with Chouji, doing their biology project and had decided it was now time to leave or he would be once again pulled into another troublesome thing by Kiba.

* * *

It was simple really. He had to wonder how he hadn't thought of it ever before. 

Every time those two where together they seemed to create this bubble that let no one else inside. It didn't matter with how many people they talked to, if both of them were taking a part in the same conversation they still had their special bubble around them. Like they knew something about the matter that no one else knew. Like they could see something that nobody else saw. Like they understood the words in some other way that no one else could ever understand them.

And that made Gaara jealous. The Uchiha shared a special bond with the blonde. A special bond that he knew he could never share with his crush. The brunette hold a place in Naruto's heart that no one else could ever have. It maybe wasn't the place that Gaara wanted as Naruto's lover but the bastard still received more love from the blonde than Gaara. The Uchiha was out of compare in Naruto's eyes because in Naruto's heart no one was more important to him but that one certain bastard.

He no more questioned why he was jealous when it came to the Uchiha heir. He knew. It was simply cause his crush loved and would most likely always love the Uchiha more. And for that he had all the right to be jealous even if those two weren't in love with each other.

* * *

**Heeh… Reviews would be really, _really_ nice so I know should I add another chapter. Next one would be Sakura. I think I'll go through pretty much the entire Rookie nine, Gai's team and the Sand siblings. I don't know will I write about any of the adults but... suggestions are welcomed! Well except about the pairings... I have them pretty much decided though then again if you want me to write about the adults.. I have decided nothing about that. :D**


End file.
